Ladies Of Greenlake
by Genderfluid-Pansexual
Summary: Six girls are sent to Camp Green Lake, how much trouble can they get into in the middle of nowhere? Two words: A LOT. Between developing crushes and literality digging up the past there will never be a dull moment for the girls.
1. Chapter 1

My friends and I looked out the dusty windows of the rickety old bus, carting us off to hell. See Sara, Kaitlin, Neva, Reba, Matty, and I all got in trouble at our school. Some prick decided that he could pick on Matty seeing as she's the smallest and youngest of our little group so during lunch we trashed his car unfortunately we forgot about the parking lot cameras. So, we all got sentenced to 30 months at Camp Green Lake, and as extra punishment, we would be the only girls.

"So, when are we gonna be there?" Matty asked quietly, her soft blue eyes standing out against her pale skin and white blonde hair.

The girl was so thin and tiny, Matty has never had a problem besides not being able to stick up for herself and having too big of a heart.

"When we get there now be quite." The guard snapped.

"Hey piss off!" Sara snarled, her brown eyes flashing with her short brown hair in her eyes.

Sara is third shortest and has a curvy body with tan skin. Sara has always had issues with authority and sassy as hell. Kaitlin my twin sister glared as well, her ever changing eyes settling on green at the moment and her dirty blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail. Kaitlin is the tallest by two inches, she got a dancer's build from years of dance. Kaitlin hates bullies and ignorant people. Sara and Kaitlin sat in the very front seat just to piss off the guard.

Reba pulled Matty closer to her, her eyes were a pretty hazel with hints of bright blue and light brown hair in its normal braid. Reba was pretty average looking, she was the second shortest along with Neva and a decent body do to pesky older brothers. Reba's only problem was standing up for others, she hates injustice.

They were sitting behind Sara and my sister, then there was me and Neva. Neva's eyes were a pretty bright green color that paired nicely with her lightly pale skin and blonde hair. Sarah is just a smart ass and like Kaitlin, hates bullies.

And then there's me Kai, I have grey eyes that can look like blue or green, and my hair is dyed a dark green color that made my freckled skin out on my creamy skin. I've always had issues with authority and my temper because of my ADHD.

Sarah and I shared a look of hate as the guard looked away from us.

"I hope not everyone is going to be like him or shit is gonna go down." She grossed and fiddled around with one of the straps on her backpack.

"So, do you think we'll have our own tent or what?" Reba asked.

"Who knows, but they better let us stick together." Kaitlin said turning a bit to talk to us.

"Hey guys I think we're close, there's holes everywhere." I said peeking out the window, and there were.

As we got closer to an old rundown town, there boys in some of the holes digging and wearing orange jumpsuits.

"Oh, look Sara! Your favorite color!" Neva snickered, and Sara cursed while the rest of us laughed.

We pulled into the town and hopped off the bus, keeping Isabella in the middle of us.

"Girls. What are they doing here?" Similar phrases rang out and wolf whistles sounded, my twin clenched and unclenched her fists slowly as she tried to calm herself.

"Follow me." The cranky guard sneered.

"You must not have any kids." Reba snipped at his back as we followed him into an office like building.

There sat an old bad looking cowboy, chewing on sunflower seeds.

"Sara Clark, Kaitlin Kamradt, Kai Kamradt, Neva Dowd, Reba Tipton, and Matty Stositch?" He asked listing off our names, we all nodded holding our bags.

Sara rolled her shoulders and sighed quietly.

"My name is Mr. Sir. You'll only call me by that name." Mr. Sir spoke with his gruff voice.

"Yes Mr. Sir." All of us smiled sarcastically.

Well… us besides Matty. He gave us a glared before getting up.

"Alright, now there's no use in running away. We're the only ones with water for a hundred miles." Mr. Sir explained as we followed him out of the office.

We walked over to a large shed where a boy was putting stuff away.

"I won't check your bags, but you do have to change. You get two sets of clothes, one set for work and one for after, every three days your work clothes will be washed which then your other clothes will become your work clothes." Mr. Sir said handing each of us two orange jumpsuits.

"Furthermore, every day you will dig a 5-foot by 5-foot hole. Now get changed." Mr. Sir said waving a hand at us.

"Uh we aren't getting changed with you and him in here." I exclaimed narrowing my eyes.

Mr. Sir made and exasperated noise but made the boy leave while he stepped outside. All of us change and left our tank tops underneath, Sara in a deep green, Kaitlin in a dark grey, Reba in a neon purple, Neva in a deep blue, Isabella in a soft cream and myself in black.

"Alright you can come in now." Sara called out.

Instead of Mr. Sir it was some weird dork dressed like a camp counselor straight out of a movie, knee high socks and sun screen on his nose.

"I'm Dr. Pendancski, I'll be your counselor and I want to let you ladies know that even though you have made bad choices it doesn't make you bad kids. I respect you." He stated the obviously repeated speech proudly.

All of us giggled a little, he started to show us where our tent will be when three boys walked up.

"Who are the girls mom?" The black boy with dusty thick glasses asked.

"These girls will be staying, Sara, Kaitlin, Kai, Neva, Reba, and Maty, meet Rex, Theodore, and Alan. These will be your tent mates." The doctor smiled point to the other two boys, Theodore was a thicker boy and Alan was skinny with toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

"Man, my name is X-ray, that's Armpit and Squid." The boy with glasses spoke.

"And him, he's mom." Squid aka Alan smirked.

"Yes, they all have their little nicknames, but prefer to all them the names their parents have them. The ones society will recognize them by." Mom said pressing the last sentence.

"Now because there is so many of the girls I'll leave it to you boy to sort out who will be who's mentor. Now to the tent." Mom said, and we continued on.

In the tent there six cots that looked slightly newer than the rest, so I guessed that where we'd be sleeping. There were other boys too.

"Girls this is Stanley, Jacob, and Hector." Mom said point out the three boys, one was decent height a little over weight maybe and curly short hair, the second was a preteen boy with an obvious twitch going through his body and dirty blonde hair, the last and shortest was another black boy with curly hair.

"Naw dog, this is Caveman, Twitch, and Zero." X-ray jumped in again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom had left so, we all choose a bed and put our stuff away as two other boys walked in.

"Hey chickas, I'm Magnet, this is Zigzag." A Hispanic boy said gesturing to the tallest D-tenter, his wild hair made it look like he got shocked and the only way to the describe his eyes was an electric blue grey.

"Okay since we're all here some simple guidelines. When we say to stay away from a particular tent or guy do as we ask, we say this with good reason. Also, you'll get nicknames eventually, but you've gotta earn them. Finally, we're more than just a group of friends we're a family, we look out for each other." X-ray said clearly the leader.

"We agree, we'll follow your lead but for my girls I'm the leader. Also, please look out for Matty, she isn't even supposed to be here cause what she got in trouble for was our fault." Kaitlin said diplomatically nodding to our youngest.

"Okay, Sara I'll be your mentor, Kaitlin you're with Squid, Kai Zigzag is in charge of you, Reba Stanley will be your mentor, Neva I'm pairing you with Magnet, and Matty you'll be in Zero's care." X-ray listed after nodding to Sara.

I raised an eyebrow and Zigzag smirked.

"So, you guys said that you all got in for the same thing, what was it? Also, are you and Kaitlin twins?" Armpit asked.

"Don't you know everyone's innocent in a place like this? Yes, mirror identical but how about we start out with introductions yeah?" I smirked.

"I'm Sara, I'm 16, sassy and have an issue with authority." Sara said proudly.

"I'm Kaitlin Kamradt 16, I hate bullies and ignorant people." Kaitlin said grinning at Sara.

"I'm Kai Kamradt 16, and because of my ADHD I have issues with authority and controlling my temper I said nudging Neva.

"I'm Neva Dowd, 15, I'm just a smart ass and hate bullies." Neva smiled.

"I'm Reba Tipton, 15, and I hate injustice I guess." Reba giggled.

"I'm Matty Stostich, 13, and I don't have any problems besides not being able to defend myself." Matty pouted.

"We got in cause we trashed an asshole's car after he decided it'd be okay to beat on Matty. Also screaming at the teachers after we got caught didn't help." Neva explained.

"Yeah, the whole group may look out for me but the two you really want watch for is Kai and Sara." Matty blushed.

Then suddenly a bell like alarm went off.

"What the hell?" I asked and we all looked at each other while the boys chuckled a little.

"It dinner time. Let's go." Caveman said, and we followed the boys out.

The food looked gross and the only thing that looked edible was the two pieces of bread. Once we all sat down Sara let X-ray take one slice of her bread because we didn't dig today and gave the other to Matty. I followed suit by giving my two pieces to Zigzag and Twitch. Kaitlin gave a piece to Squid and Zero, Reba to Caveman and Armpit, Neva to Magnet and again Matty, so Matty wouldn't give hers up. All the boys looked at us.

"Gesture of good will." Kaitlin said simply and we all started trying to eat as much of the so-called food as we could handle.

"So how did you boys all get here?" Reba chirped.

"Don't you know everyone's innocent?" Zigzag quoting smiled which seemed just a little unhinged but totally beautiful on his face.

"Selling fake tickets. Just couldn't run fast enough." X-ray laughed a little.

"Wrong place wrong time man." Armpit said to which us girls raised an eyebrow.

"I broke into a neighbor's house for money." Squid admitted.

"Accidentally set my school on fire." Zigzag said, and I smiled crazily at him.

"There's got be more to it than that man details!" I crowed, and the rest of the girls nodded too.

"I was messing with Styrofoam in the lab, lab exploded and spread to the rest of the school." Zigzag explain eyes widening in the memory of it.

"Sweet. I've always been a bit of a pyro too." I smiled.

"God help us all." My twin sniggered.

"I stole a puppy." Magnet admitted blushing.

"Aww, but why?" Neva asked.

"They wanted a thousand bucks for just one puppy! Poor little Pitbull was shaking man." Magnet pleaded and all of us girls cooed.

"I stole a pair of Clyde Livingstone's shoes." Caveman said smiling.

"I got caught joyriding and hot-wiring cars." Twitch said, his well twitch increasing.

"Zero stole a pair of shoes from a store." Caveman spoke up for his quiet friend.

"Ah shit." I groaned.

"What?" The boys asked.

"I forgot I won't have my Adderall. I'm so screwed." I said, and the rest of the girls looked a little sympathetic.

"What's so bad about not being on them?" Caveman asked curiously.

"Well for the first week she'll be a bit emotional while the meds finish going through her system, then once it's gone... She'll be hyper and unfocused, also her temper won't be tamed either." Sara supplied.

"We all apologize in advance for anything she does." Matty chimed in.

"Alright, just try and keep cool okay? You'll be fine." X-ray said after a moment.

I nodded and dumped my tray after finishing all I could before sitting down again. Everything was cool till some asshole named slouch decided to grab Sara's assets, to which she pulled away and knocked him to the floor. Of course, she didn't get in trouble, but mom did scold her.

"So, what do you guys do once you're done digging?" Kaitlin asked as we walked back to our tent.

"Play pool, foosball, any other jobs we might have to do." X-ray listed off.

"Fun." I snickered.

"Oh yeah, loads." Magnet laughed.

"God, I wish I had brought my notebooks." Sarah whined.

"Chill girl, you know my mom will send just about anything we ask for." Reba said as we all sat on our separate beds.

"So, what do you girls like to do?" Zigzag asked us but his gaze falling more squarely on me.

"Well we all like music, drawing, writing, and movies. But I also like skateboarding." Sara answered.

"I like making jewelry." Matty chirped and blushed.

"I like playing basketball." Neva grinned.

"I like playing any instrument I can." Reba shrugged.

"I like dancing and photography." Kaitlin smiled.

I yawned a little before answering, "I like figuring people out, tinkering and dangerous stuff."

"What dangerous stuff?" Caveman asked timidly.

"Nothin bad man. Just messing with bottle rockets, cliff jumping into water, climbing trees and inactive volcanoes." I snickered with the rest of the girls.

"What about you boys?" Kaitlin asked.

"Playing basketball." X-ray said giving a nod to Neva.

"Swimming." Squid answered at which Kaitlin smiled.

"Cooking." Armpit smiled.

"Working with animals." Magnet chuckled.

All of us giggled.

"I like drawing and messing with fire." Zigzag smirked and God did it make my domain levels go funny.

"I like going to museums." Caveman blushed.

"I like fixing up cars." Twitch shrugged.

"I like drawing." Hector said softly.

Then we were told to go to sleep as lights around the camp went off. I stayed awake for a few minutes and I couldn't help but silently laugh. The boys would toss and turn and making gross noises. After about an hour or two I fell asleep like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

At an ungodly hour we all heard a horrendous sound. "What the hell was that?!" Kaitlin screamed as I flailed and fell out of my bed.

"Time to get up." X-ray sniggered.

I groaned and stayed down on the floor.

"Come on, you don't want Mr. Sir to come and getcha." Zigzag said and picked me up off the floor before setting me on my feet.

I growled as I changed my jumpsuit and into a different tank top. I grabbed my black bandana after I pulled my hair up, the rest of the girls doing the same. Well Neva taking care of Matty anyways. I picked up Matty and carried her on my back as we walked into the desert, carrying two shovels. I set her down once we got to our digging site and waited for Mr. Sir to tell me where to dig.

I guess spitting was his way of telling us where to dig. I worked the tip of my shovel into a crack in the hard-packed ground and then jumped on it to send it in further before pulling it back and lifting a good chunk of dirt.

Sara started Matty's hole for her considering she's only weighed 100 pounds soaking wet. We worked in relative silence as the morning started working its way into the sky. It was grueling, and I was ready to scream as my shovel dug into the sensitive skin of my hands, the rest of the girls giving huffs and groans as well. I was only about two feet in when mom came to fill our canteens and my hands ached, but I didn't dare look at them, fearing my temper would flair at the site of the trashed skin.

We girls lined up behind Zero, Kaitlin taking first, then me with Sara behind me. Reba behind her with Neva and Matty bringing up the rear.

"How's your hands girls?" Mom asked.

"Like they've been stuck in a flipping blender." Sara sneered at him and snatched her bottle from him once it was filled. "First holes the hardest." Magnet said looking over Sara's hands.

"No, second one will be. Tomorrow we'll have to dig when we're already sore and tired. Not to mention any scabs on our hand will open again." I said after grabbing my water and taking a swig.

All the boy and mom stopped to look at me.

"Huh. Never thought of that." Armpit admitted.

"My brain is wired differently because of my ADHD." I supplied and started digging again.

"Does she do that all the time?" Squid asked Kaitlin.

"Yup. She has more thoughts in one minute than normal people will have in ten." Kaitlin snorted.

I started growling as my hands kept slipping down the shovel and I saw that my hands had started bleeding.

"Kai, c'mere. Let me wrap up your hands." Zigzag sighed after a while.

"They're fine. I can handle it." I stated looking up at the taller boy.

"Obviously not. Hands." He said firmly with a look that said I'd better do as he asked, or I'd be in a world of trouble.

"Fine." I huffed angrily and outstretched my hands.

I wasn't prepared for touching hands with someone who wasn't my group of friends or my sister. I held in a gasp as his rough calloused hands touched mine and wipe a bit of the blood away.

"I'm going to rinse them off a bit which will sting but it'll be fine." Zigzag sighed and did so with his water.

I yelped and tried to pull my hands away, but Zigzag held them firmly and then ripped a bit of his makeshift bandana to make two strips. He then wrapped them, never looking up. I took this moment to study him, he was tall probably 6'2. He was kinda thin but clearly had muscles, his hair sticking up wildly. Zigzag had high cheekbones and a small thin nose.

"Okay done." Zigzag said and looked up.

I felt color rise to me cheeks and quickly looked away and started digging. He let what sounded like a chuckle out and returned to his own hole. The rest of the time digging was easier, and the boys seemed surprised by how fast we girls could dig, well besides Matty but she's tiny so.

I heard scuffling and saw zero climb out of his hole and spit in it.

"You done, holy crap!" Matty exclaimed, zero gave her a glance and continued walking.

"Zero is the fast digger in camp man." X-ray explained.

"I wish I was done already!" Sara groaned.

"At least we'll all be done around the same time." Neva chimed in.

All the boys chuckled.

"You'll get faster eventually. Just takes time." Caveman said.

"We've got nothing but time." Reba snickered.

True as Neva predicted we were all done around the same time, only having to wait ten minutes for Matty to be done too. The boys helped us out of our holes and we all walked back to camp together.

"Wait how are we gonna shower?" Sara asked suddenly looking at us girls.

"How should we know?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's ask mom." Reba suggested with a shrug.


End file.
